Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
High-dynamic range imaging may be performed by capturing a plurality of image frames of a common scene, each having a different exposure condition. The plurality of image frames may be combined in a tone-mapping process to provide a high-dynamic range image that includes image details of the common scene over a broader dynamic range than otherwise possible with the underlying image sensor.
Alternatively, high-dynamic range imaging may be performed with multiple cameras that could each capture an image of the common scene at an identical or similar time. The images captured by the multiple cameras could be combined in a tone-mapping process.
However, these systems and methods for high-dynamic range imaging may require long exposure times (e.g., to capture a plurality of images) or complex hardware setups (e.g., multiple cameras). Furthermore, conventional techniques may include capturing the multiple images at different times. In such cases, asynchronous image acquisition may pose challenges when capturing rapidly changing scenes.